Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of HBO's Game of Thrones. It was announced on April 19, 2011.http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/04/19/game-of-thrones-renewed/ Production began on July 25, 2011 and lasted until December 12, 2011. Season 2's DVD/Blu-ray set was released on February 19, 2013. Season 2 premiered on April 1, 2012 with "The North Remembers", and ended with "Valar Morghulis" on June 3, 2012. Season 2 is mostly based on A Clash of Kings, the second book in the A Song of Ice and Fire series by George R.R. Martin. Plot Season 2 spans several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The Seven Kingdoms are at war, with the King in the North, Robb Stark, fighting to win independence for his people and those of the Riverlands. Robb decides that he must win the allegiance of the fiercely independent ironborn to his cause, and sends his best friend Theon Greyjoy to treat with his father, who is hatching plans of his own. Meanwhile, Joffrey Baratheon holds the Iron Throne with the backing of the powerful House Lannister, but his uncle Renly has also claimed the throne with the support of House Tyrell, whose armies are much larger. As they struggle for the throne, Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing to take matters in hand, only to face opposition from his scheming sister, Cersei, now the Queen Regent. However, there is another faction entering the picture. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and Renly's older brother, has also claimed the Iron Throne. A proven battle commander and veteran of several wars, Stannis is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies and will do what is right even if it destroys him. Advising him is Melisandre, an enigmatic priestess from the east, who believes Stannis is meant for a greater destiny , and Ser Davos Seaworth, an honest and honorable man uneasy with the shifts in power at Stannis' court. Far to the east, Daenerys Targaryen has hatched the only three dragons in the world. Eventually they will grow into terrifying monsters capable of destroying cities at her command, but for now they are still hatchlings and vulnerable. With her khalasar gone, Daenerys and her small band of followers must find a way across a forbidding wasteland and find new allies to support her claim to the Iron Throne. In the distant north, the Night's Watch has mounted an expedition beyond the Wall, searching for missing rangers and investigating rumors of wildlings gathering in the mountains. For Jon Snow this will be a rite of passage as he is asked to make difficult choices, for the realm and for himself. Cast Returning Cast Members Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (10 episodes) * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (9 episodes) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (4 episodes) * Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark (8 episodes) * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (7 episodes) * Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (7 episodes) * Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) * Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (7 episodes) * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark (7 episodes) * Richard Madden as King Robb Stark (6 episodes) * Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark (7 episodes) * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark (9 episodes) * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (8 episodes) * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (6 episodes) * Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon (6 episodes) * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (5 episodes) * James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont (3 episodes) * Jerome Flynn as Bronn (7 episodes) * Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (6 episodes) * Sibel Kekilli as Shae (8 episodes) Also Starring *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo ("Valar Morghulis") Guest Starring *Joe Dempsie as Gendry (7 episodes) *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie (7 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (7 episodes) *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin (7 episodes) *Natalia Tena as Osha (6 episodes) *Amrita Acharia as Irri (5 episodes) *Esmé Bianco as Ros (5 episodes) *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (5 episodes) *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (5 episodes) *Roxanne McKee as Doreah (5 episodes) *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark (5 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (5 episodes) *Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (4 episodes) *Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (4 episodes) *Gethin Anthony as King Renly Baratheon (3 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (3 episodes) *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel (3 episodes) *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister (3 episodes) *Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands (3 episodes) *Sahara Knite as Armeca (2 episodes) *Francis Magee as Yoren (2 episodes) *Tobias Winter as Timett (2 episodes) *Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen ("The North Remembers") *Elyes Gabel as Rakharo ("The North Remembers") *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne ("Blackwater") *Ian Whyte as a White Walker ("The Night Lands") *Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott ("The North Remembers") New Characters Starring * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (6 episodes) * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (7 episodes) * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (4 episodes) * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell (4 episodes) Guest Starring * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (7 episodes) * Steven Cole as Kovarro (7 episodes) * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos (5 episodes) * Oona Chaplin as Lady Talisa Maegyr (5 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (5 episodes) * Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw (5 episodes) * Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree (4 episodes) * Forbes KB as Black Lorren (4 episodes) * Rose Leslie as Ygritte (4 episodes) * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth (4 episodes) * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (4 episodes) * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch (4 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (4 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy (4 episodes) * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand (3 episodes) * Nicholas Blane as the Spice King (3 episodes) * Karl Davies as Ser Alton Lannister (3 episodes) * Maisie Dee as Daisy (3 episodes) * Slavko Juraga as the Silk King (3 episodes) * Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) * Robert Pugh as Craster (3 episodes) * Tony Way as Ser Dontos Hollard (3 episodes) *Peter Ballance as Farlen (2 episodes) *Paul Caddell as Jacks (2 episodes) * Sam Callis as a Goldcloak on the Kingsroad (2 episodes) *David Coakley as Drennan (2 episodes) *Aiden Condron as a Lannister captain (2 episodes) *Aidan Crowe as a Stark guard (2 episodes) *Donagh Deeney as a Winterfell shepherd (2 episodes) * Edward Dogliani as the Lord of Bones (2 episodes) * Roy Dotrice as Hallyne (2 episodes) * Josephine Gillan as Marei (2 episodes) * Andy Kellegher as Polliver (2 episodes) * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Anthony Morris as the Tickler (2 episodes) * Laura Pradelska as Quaithe (2 episodes) *David Sheehan as a Stark Guard (2 episodes) * Dennis Stokes as a Male Prostitute (2 episodes) *Reg Wayment as a Rioter (2 episodes) Deleted Scenes A scene was cut from "The Old Gods and the New" which would have depicted the theft of the dragons from Xaro's palace, and would have shown the death of Irri.Interview with Amrita Acharia at Winter is Coming Episodes Multimedia Videos Game of Thrones Season 2 HBO GO Trailer Game of Thrones Season 2 "Price For Our Sins" Trailer Game Of Thrones Season 2 "Shadow" Tease Game Of Thrones Season 2 "Cold Winds" Tease Game Of Thrones Season 2 The More You Love Trailer TRAILER "Game of Thrones" Season 2 Teaser HD ENTV TRAILER 'Game of Thrones' Season 2 Trailer 2, 'War of the Five Kings' ENTV Game Of Thrones Season 2 Weeks Ahead Trailer Images Posters 2Poster.png 2Poster2.png 2Poster3.png 2Poster4.png 2Poster5.png 2Poster6.png Character Posters 2CPoster1.png 2CPoster2.png 2CPoster3.png 2CPoster4.png 2CPoster5.png 2CPoster6.png 2CPoster7.png References